Game of Thrones: The Deleted Scenes
by Ninja Pupr
Summary: This is not one big story, it is smut. There is no plot, it is smut. It has menXmen relationships. It will have very graphic content. It may have spoilers, so I am warning you now! Some of the ships I don't support, but I wanted to somewhat follow the book/shows chronology, so there may be some awkward pairings within. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this compilation of one-shots.
1. Goodbye, My Brother

**This will be a collection of Game of Thrones pairings I came up with in my head (Renly and Loras I was planning on writing about before I watched the show) and will include many characters, occasionally non-con/dub-con, graphic gay sex, underage gay sex, and strong language. Some are pairs I don't necessarily support, but I think the scenario was hot. It also vaguely follows the storyline and chronology of the true series, so there will be spoilers. In order to save space on my profile, all one-shots will be posted here. The pairings will be listed at the beginning of the story. I do not own either Game of Thrones or the characters. These may have a MINOR semblance of a chronology, as in I may bring back a pairing, or have witnesses recall and talk about what they saw. I hope you enjoy.**

Goodbye, My Brother

(Minor Spoilers)

Robb Stark/Jon Snow

Arya Stark walked through the halls of Winterfell. She was looking for her bastard brother, Jon Snow, for he was leaving to take the black on the morrow. Arya wanted to say goodbye and spend some time with him. She had been through most of Winterfell by now, and she getting increasingly frustrated. _Where could he be? _She thought.

The hall whispered suddenly, making Arya jump. She listened for a distinctive word, something to guide her, but she heard none. She noticed that the sounds came from a certain direction, so she followed the sounds all the way down to hall to her Mother and Father's chambers. She noticed there was a crack in the door, which immediately allowed her to know that her parents were not in there together. As she drew closer to the door she knew that the door was opened enough for her to see into the room, which now intrigued her. Slowly, Arya crept up to the door and poked her head in ever so slightly. She was forced to hold a gasp at the sight. Jon and Robb were holding each other and kissing as she had seen her Mother and Father do. She now knew that these two were the source of the noise.

The boys stopped kissing for a moment. "Robb, we shouldn't get to involoved! I am to leave on the morrow for the Wall."

She saw Robb grin a mischievous grin. "Jon, I can't let you go without feeling what it is like inside of you."

That made Arya wonder what that meant. She wanted to know if it was the way a man felt the inside of a woman as Septa Mordane had taught, or a different way. The boys began kissing again while they slowly removed their shirts, only breaking apart to take the clothing over their heads. She saw Jon and Robb wrap their tongues together and penetrate each other's mouths. Suddenly Robb's hands moved off of Jon's cheeks, and down to his trousers. Robb began unlacing them while licking a bulge through the fabric. _What is that?_ She asked herself. She tried to remember, shuffling through the words Septa had taught her. _Period, vagina, sex, love,_ she found herself tempted to knock on her head, then suddenly the word came to her, along with the definition. _Penis! It is Jon's penis, I remember, Septa said it gets hard when he likes the woman he is with. But Robb is no woman..._

She noticed that Robb had fully removed his bastard brother's trousers. The thing stood straight out from his body. Arya began to blush, knowing she wasn't supposed to be seeing this.

"R-robb!" Jon said, "W-we need to st-st-"

She noticed that Jon had stopped talking and started making odd sounds when Robb wrapped his hand around the penis. _So it makes him happy? _Arya thought, noticing Jon smiling. Robb began to pump his hand slowly, while kissing the tip of Jon's manhood. Robb's hand caressed Jon's balls (or at least that's what Arya was going to call them since they looked like little balls) as his mouth sucked in the penis. She watched as Robbs hand traveled under to Jon's bottom. A finger seemed to disappear into it. Jon made louder noise, but then stopped abruptly. Robb's head stopped moving and just lingered on the penis.

"Jon, fuck my mouth," he said calmly.

Jon nodded, and then moved his hips. He pushed into Robb's mouth and then pulled out, only to push back in. Jon kept repeating this, more forcefully with every thrust. Arya thought she felt a wetness in her pants, but when she felt there was only dry. Jon held Robb's head in place as he "fucked his face". Jon was getting faster and faster, when Arya remembered that Robb's finger had disappeared in Jon's bottom. She saw a second one, and then a third. Jon had stopped moving and thrown his head back.

"R-Robb! I-I can't hold b-back!" Jon said. Then he released a sound, long and drawn out, Arya thought; _Mmmmmahhhhhhhhh._

Jon pulled his penis out of Robb's mouth. Robb licked his lips.

"That tasted amazing Jon," he said, Arya noticed a glob of white on her brother's tongue. "Bastard juices do taste amazing."

Jon nodded, and cringed as the hand by his bottom rotated. Jon began making the noises again while allowing his hands to move down Robb's body. Jon gave his brother a squeeze of the bottom, and continued to quickly unlace the brown trousers. When Jon pulled Robb's trousers down she noticed that Robb's manhood was longer then Jon's.

"Gods be good," Jon said, "I am not sure if I will be able to take the whole thing."

Arya noticed something drop from the tip of Robb's penis and onto Jon's foot. "Jon, you had better fucking figure it out, because I am going all the way in."

Robb bit Jon's neck and then licked it, leaving a gleaming trail of saliva on it. Robb removed his hand from Jon's bottom; he violently turned the bastard around and poked at the hole. Jon reached around to guide Robb into the hole. Arya blushed again as Robb pushed himself all the way into Jon. Jon yelped at the force and then made that weird noise again when Robb repeated the movement. Robb at first thrusted at a slow, steady pace, but as time passed the speed increased at alarmingly fast rate. Arya heard the sound of skin slapping against skin as Robb pounded into Jon. Both of her brothers began to make the noises, which she began to associate with pleasure. Arya felt the wet again, this time reaching down to feel her vagina. This time she felt it, and when she touched herself she did not want to move her hand away, she wanted to keep it there. And so she did. Arya rubbed herself while her brothers made love. She was enthralled by this wonderful scene her brothers were putting on. Suddenly Robb dug his nails into Jon's back with a loud moan and then he stopped thrusting altogether.

Robb pulled himself out of the reddened hole, "Jon I will miss you." He turned his bastard brother around and kissed him lovingly.

Jon broke the kiss for a moment, "I will also miss you, but I am sure we can visit eachother occasionally." The brothers then began to dress.

Before they could see her, Arya ran to her chambers. She began packing her things for her trip to Kings Landing. She had decided to wait for Jon to see her. She did not want to be invasive, or for him to know she had seen what he had done with Robb. When she was near done packing, Jon walked in.

"Arya," he said, "I came to say goodbye."

"Ah," she said.

Jon gave her a questioning look, "What is the matter?"

She blushed, "I-I saw what you and Robb did."

It was Jon's turn to blush, "A-all of it?"

"Yes, I heard you making noises like Mother and Father do sometimes, but I never know what they are doing," she said. "Why were you two like that?"

Jon sighed, "Other then the fact that you should not be spying on people, Robb and I love each other... more then a brother normally loves a brother."

"So, you love Robb like Father loves Mother?"

"Yes, and Robb loves me like that."

"I thought that only girls and boys could love each other like that," she said, confused.

Jon was thinking about how to answer that. "Well, sometimes two boys or two girls find that they want to be together and in love, instead of being with a person of the opposite gender."

"Oh," Arya said. She stood and hugged him. "I wish you two could marry and show that not only boys and girls could love."

Jon hugged her back, "I do too. I truly do."

Together they said, "I will miss you."


	2. Impish Delight

**A/N: Have I ever mentioned I just love Tyrion? He is like my favorite character (and not because he is sexy, because he is not). Anyway, I just felt that this next pairing here was necessary... and if you think this is bad, wait until the next on, which will yet again, involve the infamous Jon Snow, who I have turned gay. After that I was thinking of journeying over the Narrow Sea, but if you have any that you want then please feel free to suggest them, in reviews, or in mail. I do know that some people read this stuff, but don't review on purpose, so others don't know, and if you are one of them then please drop a mail in my box, I am open.**

Impish Delight

"Finally," said the Imp, "at the Wall. Now someone help me off of this damned horse."

One of the men helped him off of the horse. When Tyrion looked up, all he saw was the Wall... It's height seemed to never end, but that did not matter. All he really wanted to do was piss off the edge of the world, and that he would do. But first he would find his room, and soon after he was eating with the Lord Commander. He liked the man, but he had been saving his piss all day, just so he could water the trees.

It seemed to him that it was hours until he was standing atop the Wall and pulling his cock out. After the initial dribble steady stream of warm piss flowed out of his penis and fell to the ground, hundreds of feet below. The piss seemed to be a never ending stream. He sighed in relief when he was finished, his bladder feeling tight.

"So an Imp's cock is not as small as his body," someone said behind him.

Tyrion jumped at the sound of the voice, "Well how do you think I get so many whores that always end up wanting to pay _me_ for the fucking?"

"I had always assumed that they always wanted more because you are rich," Jon Snow said.

Tyrion chuckled, "Jon Snow, if only you had a hole between your legs."

Jon blushed, "Well, the Wall is a far way for one so... active to go without a hole to pleasure."

"Are you suggesting I fuck you?"

Jon shook his head.

"Good, I am in need of unloading my load, but first," Tyrion said. "Have you done this before?"

Jon blushed again, "R-Robb was fond of my hole my lord."

Tyrion smiled and walked over to Jon. The Imp stood in front of the bastard and began to take the taller man's pants off. "Dear lord, you are a lover of men, aren't you?"

Jon suddenly realized how hard he already was, "Y-Yes, m-my lord, I am."

Tyrion took the hardened cock in his hand and began to pump it, "Me, I prefer women, but the occasional man isn't bad, especially one with who is impressed by my size."

Jon moaned as the Imp's hand traveled up and down his cock. Jon looked down and saw that Tyrion's cock was still out, and hardening very quickly. Jon reached down and pulled the Imp's trousers around his ankles so the dick could stand full mast. A sudden cold breeze made Jon shiver, but Tyrion kept him warm by wrapping his tongue around the boy's manhood. The sudden delicious wetness that was Tyrion's mouth made Jon push his thighs into the Imp's face. This made him stop pleasuring Jon.

Tyrion sighed, "Jon, I am the one in control here. You will not fuck my face, I will suck your cock to completion and then fuck your man hole until I am done. Do you understand?"

Jon nodded, and Tyrion continued to warm the cock. Jon's instinct told him to take control and fuck the Imp's face, but he knew he would not ever know the feeling of an Imp's cock in his ass. So Jon kept control of his instinct and let Tyrion work his magic. And soon the spell was working and Jon was shooting string after string of his sweet, white liquid down the Imp's throat. After Jon's moans faded and Tyrion was done milking the cock that was softening in his mouth, Jon noticed that Tyrion was so hard he was throbbing.

Tyrion had a questioning look on his face. "I don't know if I want to see your face while I fuck you or if I want to see your back... and your seed tasted sweet."

"I am happy you enjoyed it." Jon said, "I request to be able to see your face while you fuck me."

"For the sweet treat I received, I shall grant the request," Tyrion said. "Lay down... on your back."

Jon Snow obeyed the Imp. When his skin made contact with the Wall, at first he was quickly freezing, but when Tyrion lay on top of him, his cock poking at Jon's hole, their heat became stronger than the cool of the Wall and he was warmed again. The Imp reached up and grabbed Jon's shoulders and pulled on them, lodging his cock comfortably in Jon's ass. Jon screamed but Tyrion slapped him.

"Do you want all the members of the watch from Eastwatch to the Shadow Tower to gather round and watch the dwarf fuck the bastard?"

Jon shook his head, and bit his tongue while waiting to get used to the length and girth of the dwarf. Soon, the dwarf was thrusting at a speed Jon didn't know could be accomplished by one of Tyrion's stature. The Imp began to moan quietly into Jon's ear.

"J-Jon, y-you have a tight hole for one that has been used before," Tyrion said. "A-and i-it is warmer then any c*nt I have ever had."

Jon just moaned in response as the Imp hit his prostate with a steady assault of pounding. Soon the men were moaning in unison. Jon began to feel his next round flow into his cock. His determination to wait for the Imp to shoot in his ass meant nothing to his body, and he soon found himself spilling his seed on his and Tyrion's stomach. The sticky feeling of the sweet semen pushed Tyrion over the edge and he pushed himself as far as possible into Jon's ass and released. Jon could feel the seed fill him up to what felt like his stomach. The two lay there for a moment as their cocks softened.

Finally Tyrion stood up, "Ahh Jon. That was amazing. I do hope that we meet again, I would very much so enjoy another session with you. Keep your seed sweet and your ass tight." With that, the Imp pulled up his trousers, bowed, and walked out of sight.

Jon, still in shock of how much better it was with Tyrion over Robb, dressed slowly. Though he had warmth in his bedchamber at the moment, Tyrion was all the warmth he wanted.

**A/N: I did it! I successfully updated both of my stories, this one more a smut with slight chronology and the other more a story with smut. I am proud of myself, and I hope you all are proud of my updates. Also, if you follow this and not my other story, and are wondering why I am updating less, please go and read the notes (each a separate chapter, not in a story chapter) because they will help you understand why I am so distant as of late. Remember, I take requests for characters you want together for a chapter (well only two male characters). **


End file.
